1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel methods of treating cancer, preventing tumor cell growth, inhibiting prostate tumor cell growth, and inhibiting NAALADase enzyme activity, by administering an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art